Mil momentos
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Un momento, algo pequeño, diferentes historias. Capítulos independientes sin conexión. Este fic participa en la actividad "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".
1. Encuentro fugaz

**Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Este fic participa en la actividad "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".

 **Mil momentos**

* * *

 **Palabra:** Komorebi: Rayos de sol que se filtran entre los árboles.

 **Propuesta:** por SkuAg.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Pairing:** Koichi/Hikari

* * *

 **Encuentro fugaz**

Hikari no sabía en dónde estaba pero no le preocupaba, aquel lugar le inspiraba confianza. Sospechaba que se encontraba en un mundo entre el mundo humano y el Digimundo pero no estaba segura, estaba sola y no conocía una forma de confirmarlo.

Se adentró al bosque, los rayos de luz que se filtraban entre los árboles le daban un aspecto mágico al lugar, como si se tratara de un sueño pero la humedad en su piel producida por las gotas de rocío y el olor a tierra mojada le decían que estaba despierta y que todo eso era real. Pudo escuchar a varios pájaros cantando pero solo pudo ver sus siluetas al volar sobre ella.

Una manzana llamó su atención. Su color rojo le resultó tentador. Se acercó a ella e intentó tomarla mas no pudo, estaba muy alta, arriba de su alcance. Se puso de puntillas en un intento por disminuir la distancia pero no fue muy efectivo. De pronto vio una mano interponerse entre la manzana y ella.

Esa mano pertenecía a un joven con una expresión triste. Inconscientemente le devolvió la sonrisa, no era la primera vez que lo veía pero sí que hablaba con él. Varias veces se habían encontrado pero ninguna hablado. A Hikari le hacía feliz tener una oportunidad de hablar con él sin que el Digimundo o el mundo humano peligraran.

—Me llamo Koichi —le dijo Koichi mientras le extendía la manzana.

Ella la tomó y no pudo evitar que sus manos se rozaran. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante ese contacto, al mirar a Koichi supo que él experimentaba lo mismo. Agradeció por la manzana y la partió por la mitad, él la había tomado y deseaba poder compartirla.

—Me llamo Hikari.

Hikari no sabía el motivo por el que estaba en ese lugar ni el tiempo que estaría en el mismo, tampoco tenía prisa por saberlo, no tenía miedo, una parte de ella sabía que todo saldría bien, que podría regresar a su hogar. Los rayos del sol que se filtraban no era lo único mágico en ese lugar. Sus caminos no estaban destinados a encontrarse y sin embargo lo habían hecho, Hikari estaba segura de ello así como que no sería la última vez en que ambos se verían.


	2. Declaración

**Palabra:** _Elocuencia:_ el arte de hablar de modo eficaz para deleitar o conmover.

 **Propuesta:** por Midnighttreasure.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Pairing:** Ikuto/Chika

* * *

 **Declaración**

* * *

Ikuto le dedicó una mirada fugaz a Chika, ella estaba por terminar su refresco. Desvió la mirada al instante y se reclamó por elegir ese lugar, un restaurante de comida rápida no parecía ser el mejor lugar para una declaración. Pensó en Masaru y deseó poder estar allí para preguntarle qué hacer pero luego cambió de opinión, Chika era su hermana menor y aunque existía la posibilidad que le diera su aprobación también lo había de que empleara uno de sus golpes en su contra.

Intentó buscar las palabras que utilizaría para expresarle sus sentimientos pero no encontró ninguna. Si bien su lenguaje había mejorado mucho desde que se había instalado en el mundo humano la elocuencia seguía sin ser una de sus cualidades. Pensó en los libros de poemas que había leído en busca de inspiración.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Chika y se notaba preocupada —. No te has terminado tu hamburguesa.

—Las rosas son pan(1), las violetas son...

—¿Qué? —le interrumpió Chika algo confundida.

Ikuto no supo qué responder así que decidió morder su hamburguesa para disimular. Pensó en continuar recitando el poema pero olvidó el resto por lo que decidió seguir comiendo. Ikuto hubiera preferido enfrentarse a un Tyranomon antes que lidiar con la mirada acusadora de Chika, declararse no le parecía tan sencillo que como lo mostraban en las películas románticas que Chika le había obligado a ver.

—¿Real o no real?(2) —agregó ikuto cuando vio a Chika levantarse.

De todas las reacciones que esperaba la última era que se riera. Él había creído que esa funcionaría pues su amiga había dicho que esa era la forma más romántica de decir "Te amo". Incluso llegó a considerar usar el "After all this time?" y "Always"(3) esperando que Chika pudiera entenderlo. El que se riera lo consideraba la peor de las señales.

—Si querías salir conmigo solo tenías que pedírmelo —le dijo Chika sin dejar de reír —. Sé que la elocuencia no es lo tuyo pero aunque hubieras dicho "Chika ¿querer salir con Ikuto? Yo hubiera aceptado. Me gustas.

* * *

(1)Extracto del poema escrito en la nota de Izumi en el juego Notice me senpai.

(2) Referencia a la trilogía de "Los Juegos del hambre", pregunta que le hace Peeta a Katniss.

(3) Referencia a la saga de "Harry Potter", conversación entre Dumbledore y Snape.


	3. Tu sueño, mi sueño

**Palabra:** _Constancia:_ El trabajo duro da sus frutos.

 **Propuesta:** por Dunnik.

 **Género:** Amistad.

 **Personajes:** Cutemon, Shoutmon

* * *

 **Tu sueño, mi sueño**

* * *

Había una vez un digimon que soñó con convertirse en el rey de los Digimon pero su sueño no era solo suyo. Su nombre era Shoutmon y su historia comenzó cuando conoció a un humano que no podía decir "no" cuando se trataba de ayudar. Ambos se unieron en una batalla contra las fuerzas de Bagramon y lograron salvar el Digimundo. A Cutemon le gustaba imaginar a Shoutmon como el protagonista de un cuento y sabía que no era el único que pensaba de ese modo.

El día en que Shoutmon fue nombrado rey varios Digimon se reunieron para ver su coronación. Sus amigos humanos no pudieron estar allí para acompañarlos pero Cutemon sabía que, a pesar de la distancia, sus corazones permanecían conectados y guardaba la esperanza de volverlos a ver.

Habían vivido tiempos difíciles para llegar hasta allí. Shoutmon había realizado un largo viaje, enfrentado a poderosos enemigos y grandes desafíos, tocado el corazón de muchos Digimon y cautivado sus corazones. Su constancia, nobleza y valor eran lo que lo habían hecho llegar tan lejos y poder conquistar su sueño, un sueño que compartía con sus amigos.

Cutemon estaba convencido de que nadie más podría ocupar el lugar de Shoutmon, que ningún otro digimon hubiera tenido la constancia que él tuvo para luchar a pesar de las adversidades y nunca rendirse al igual de que no era el único que pensaba en eso. Tal vez no fuera el más listo o el más poderoso pero contaba con algo que lo hacía especial, su gran corazón y amigos dispuestos a ayudarlo. Él era un héroe pero sobretodo un gran amigo, uno que los había ayudado cuando más los necesitaba, que no quería poder sino hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

Pensamiento que confirmó al ver a Shoutmon alzar su micrófono. Las ovaciones se escucharon casi al instante. Los Code Crown no eran lo único que podía cambiar el mundo, la constancia también y el que Shoutmon estuviera en ese lugar era prueba de ello.


	4. Malos hábitos

**Palabra:** _Tsundoku:_ El acto de comprar un libro y no leerlo, generalmente dejarlo apilado junto a otros libros sin leer.

 **Propuesta:** por SkuAg

 **Género:** Amistad.

 **Personajes:** Haru/Gatchmon

* * *

 **Malos hábitos**

* * *

Haru pasó sus manos sobre los tomos de los libros frente a él sin poder decidirse por uno solo, todos ellos le parecían interesantes. "El olor del amor" le parecía una hermosa historia de amor y llamaba su atención el que fuera sobre una mujer ciega cuya única forma de descubrir el mundo era a través del olor pero "Mundo arcoíris" también lo era, los dos hermanos aventureros llamaban mucho su atención pero el hecho de que lo que parecía ser una historia colorida no lo fuera era lo que más llamaba su atención.

—Compraré ambos —dijo Haru después de reflexionar por un largo rato.

Una expresión de incredibilidad apareció en el rostro de Gatchmon. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que acompañaba a Haru a la librería ni que su compañero no lograba decidirse por uno solo de los libros era algo que seguía sorprendiéndolo. Se paró frente al joven de cabellos verdes pues de esa forma era la única en la que podría ser notado y escuchado.

—¡Ya tienes muchos libros! —le gritó Gatchmon mientras agitaba sus manos frente a él.

—Pero quiero leerlos —agregó Haru en un susurro, le pareció escuchar pasos y no quería arriesgarse.

—¡Espera a que termina de leer los otros libros!

Haru hizo un puchero ante ese comentario y Gatchmon supo que nada de lo que hiciera lo haría cambiar de opinión. No era la primera vez en que trataba de convencerlo de que de terminar sus libros pendientes y que fracasaba, su compañero tenía varios pilares con libros de los que no había leído más del primer capítulo o siquiera abierto.

—Tsundoku —comentó Gatchmon con resignación.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Tsundoku, el acto de comprar un libro y no leerlo, generalmente dejarlo apilado junto a otros libros sin leer —respondió Gatchmon mientras colocaba su lupa sobre su ojo.

—Prometo leerlos esta vez —le dijo Haru mientras se dirigió a la caja registradora para para pagar por los libros.

Gatchmon negó antes de seguirlo. Sabía que no lo haría, al menos no en los siguientes meses y que la pila de libros aumentaría al igual que la próxima vez que visitaran la librería más libros se unirían a la colección. En cuanto vio a Ai entregarle los libros a Haru su buen humor regreso, irían por gatchimonaka como le había prometido.


	5. Luz y esperanza

**Palabra:** _Luminiscencia:_ propiedad de un cuerpo de emitir una luz débil, pero visible en la oscuridad.

 **Propuesta:** por Midnigttreasure.

 **Género:** Romance/Drama.

 **Pairing:** Takeru/Hikari

* * *

 **Luz y esperanza**

* * *

El emblema de Takeru era la esperanza pero en ese momento no se sentía como digno portador de ese emblema. Hikari estaba acostado sobre su regazo, su respiración era tan baja que le resultaba alarmante. Cortó un pedazo de su camisa y sustituyó el que estaba atado al brazo de Hikari, el sangrado se había detenido pero eso no lo hizo sentir mejor, si la herida no era atendida pronto podría infectarse.

Hikari y Takeru habían viajado a Tokio para participar en una conferencia a favor de los Digimon, Taichi también era parte de los invitados, por su trabajo era fundamental que estuviera allí pero el mismo había hecho que se retrasara. Él le había hecho proteger que cuidaría de su hermana y había fallado.

Yagami le había dicho que no era su culpa y que no tenía el poder para predecir los terremotos pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor. Ella se había lastimado tratando de protegerlo, había notado lo inestable de la ventana y lo había empujado siendo ella la afectada. Intentó buscar ayuda pero la mayoría había logrado abandonar el edificio.

Una réplica los obligó a buscar refugio. Takeru había cortado parte de su camisa para cubrir la herida de su brazo. Ella no le había dicho pero su rostro la delataba, estaba sufriendo y eso no le gustado. Intentó remover los escombros pero eran demasiado pesados y ni squiera podía moverlos.

Hikari le había dicho que esperaran por ayuda y él decidió creerle. Quería creer que en cualquier momento entraría un rescatistas y podría llevarlos a un puesto médico donde Yagami sería atendida pero las horas perdidas y la falta de noticias lo afectaron. Si hubiera estado solo podría haber esperado pero ver a Hikari de ese modo le dolía demasiado, la amaba demasiado como para perderla.

—Lo siento, Hikari —le dijo Takeru entre lágrimas —. Lamento haberte fallado.

Takeru vio a Hikari brillar, o al menos tuvo esa impresión. Era una luz demasiado débil para ser notada pero él la sintió tan real. Hikari lo necesitaba, podía sentirlo y él no podía rendirse, la esperanza nuevamente brillaba en su interior. Ella lo había salvado, era su turno de devolverle el favor.

Deposito a Hikari con cuidado en el suelo tratando de no lastimarla, para él ella era más delicada que una muñeca de porcelana. Trató de mover los escombros, el resultado no fue diferente pero no permitió que eso lo desanimara. Se alejó para tratar de ver la pila de escombros, buscar algo que le permitiera salir y encontró un agujero.

Era pequeño pero lo suficiente para ver a través de él. Vio pies y supo que no estaba solo. Gritó hasta que la garganta le dolió, hasta que no pudo más y sus gritos fueron rescatados. Un grupo de bomberos retiraron los escombres y llevaron a Hikari hasta un lugar donde podrían darle los cuidados que necesitaba.


	6. Notice me senpai!

**Palabra:** _Senpai:_ Literalmente "compañero de antes", es el miembro de mayor experiencia, jerarquía, nivel y edad que ofrece su asistencia, amistad y consejo al miembro de recién ingreso o sin experiencia, conocido como kōhai.

* * *

 **Propuesta:** por Sthefynice.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Pairing:** Jou/Mimi.

* * *

 **Notice me senpai!**

* * *

Mimi tomó un libro al azar antes de regresar al capítulo en el que se encontraba. Cualquiera que le prestara atención notaría que no estaba leyendo y que el libro en sus manos únicamente lo utilizaba para esconder su rostro. Toda su atención se encontraba posada en el estudiante frente a ella. Lo observó por varios minutos esperando a que se volteara o que sus inexistentes poderes telepáticos hicieran que se diera cuenta de su presencia. Mimi estaba determinada a conseguir que su senpai la notara y no estaba dispuesta a rendirse ante nada.

Sus últimos intentos habían fallado, durante esa semana Jou se había encontrado concentrado en sus estudios, no era nada nuevo en él pero eso no lo hacía menos frustrante. Había probado con bolitas de papel, le había dejado chocolates e incluso pedido tutorías pero en todas esas ocasiones o era ignorada o Jou cambiaba de tema.

En cuanto vio a Jou dirigirse a uno de los estantes lo siguió. Si con las indirectas no había funcionado haría algo que iba más de acuerdo con su estilo. Su plan no era tan elaborado pero confiaba en que obtendría mejores resultados. Se acercó a Jou, ni siquiera se molestó en pretender buscar un libro.

—Jou-senpai, ¿Me acompañarías al Hanami?

Mimi no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión de sorpresa en Jou. No había pretendido asustarlo y menos hacer que tirara sus libros. Se agachó para ayudar a Jou con los libros, no eran muchos por lo que realmente no era necesario pero quería hacerlo.

—¿Qué dices? —volvió a preguntar sin abandonar su sonrisa. Estaba segura de que aceptaría, los exámenes habían terminado y aunque no conocía su apretada agenda dudaba que hubiera algo que le impidiera aceptar.

Cuando Jou asintió, su sonrisa aumentó. Mimi consideraba que en la tradición de ver las flores era lo más romántico por lo que no podría ignorarla. Llevaría comida preparada por ella y haría de esa una cita inolvidable para ambos, la primera de muchas otras, se dijo mentalmente Mimi.


	7. Chocolate

**Palabra:** _Apocado/a:_ Que se comporta con timidez, vergüenza o excesiva humildad.

 **Propuesta:** por Natsichan.

 **Género:** Romance/Amistad.

 **Pairing:** Meiko/Taichi.

 **Personajes:** Meiko, Meicoomon, Taichi.

* * *

 **Chocolate**

* * *

Meiko pasó la cuchara por el borde del molde para remover los excesos de chocolate y darle forma de corazón. Meicoomon que estaba a su lado lo comió con ansias a pesar de que no era el primer chocolate que le obsequiaban en ese día. Meiko no esperó a que su compañera terminara de comer para llevar el postre hasta el refrigerador.

—¿Qué te parece?

—¡Delicioso! —le dijo Meicoomon cubierto de chocolate.

Ambos estaban cubierto de chocolate y es que Meiko había preparado muchos chocolates hasta obtener un resultado que le satisficiera, no porque no supiera cocinar, Meicoomon se había comido todos los que había descartado, sino porque quería preparar el chocolate perfecto. Faltaba un día para San Valentín y quería darle un obsequio a Taichicon el que pudiera hacerle llegar sus sentimientos.

—Meiko, quiero más chocolate —le pidió Meicoomon mientras hacía un puchero.

—No, si comes más podrías enfermar.

—Los digimon no enfermamos.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, al ver a Meicoomon negar no pudo evitar reír.

Estaba decidida a entregarle su chocolate antes de que las clases iniciaran. Meicoomon le había dado todos sus ánimos pero no pudo acompañarla. Había considerado llevarla consigo pero aunque pasara desapercibida tendría que dejarla en el casillero y sería muy aburrido para su amiga.

Lo vio caminar de manera despreocupada. En su cuello llevaba sus inseparables googles, recordaba haber escuchado que para él tenían un valor incalculable que eran la prueba de su valor. Al verlo no pudo evitar detenerse y perder el valor que tenía, quería que la notara, pero le era difícil declarársele cuando solo podía pensar en lo genial y hermoso que se veía. Siguió a Taichi tratando de no ser descubierta. Buscaba el momento adecuado para entregarle el chocolate que con mucho trabajo había preparado para él.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —le preguntó Taichi con una sonrisa.

Meiko no supo que decir, el que la hubieran descubierto la había dejado sin palabras. Extendió el chocolate que quería obsequiarle, aunque una parte suya quería correr otra le decía que tuviera valor y que si esperaba el momento adecuado este, probablemente nunca llegaría y más si continuaba siendo apocada pero era algo que no podía controlar.

—Por favor, acepta mis sentimientos —dijo finalmente y el tiempo que tardó Taichi en darle una respuesta le pareció eterno.


	8. Aprendiz

**Palabra:** _Kohai:_ Literalmente "compañero de después." Su término se emplea en las relaciones interpersonales de los miembros de un grupo u organización. Es decir, es el novato. El kohai está obligado a aprender todo lo que sus superiores o senpais, le enseñan. Así mismo, debe guardar lealtad y respeto hacia sus senpais.

* * *

 **Propuesta:** por Sthefynice.

 **Género:** Amistad/Romance.

 **Pairing:** Daisuke/Hikari.

 **Personajes:** Daisuke, Hikari, Taichi.

* * *

 **Aprendiz**

* * *

A Hikari no le gustaba el fútbol pero siempre acompañaba a Taichi a sus partidos. Cuando lo nombraron capitán ella lo celebró como si se tratara de una victoria personal. Cuando Taichi le contó que tenía un Kohai no la sorprendió pues ella consideraba que no existía mejor futbolista que su hermano.

Lo conoció cuando fue a dejarle el almuerzo a su hermano. Ese día Taichi lo había dejado olvidado en su casa, probablemente por la presión que tenía por el próximo campeonato, el aumento en la intensidad y cantidad de entrenamientos era prueba de ello.

En cuanto llegó lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su hermano. Taichi les indicó los otros que podían descansar antes de reunirse con su hermana. Su aprendiz no se demoró en seguirlo. El resto de los jugadores se tiraron al suelo, ninguno siquiera intentó disimular la felicidad que les provocaba aquella noticia.

—Se llama Daisuke —le había dicho Taichi para luego dirigirse a Daisuke —. Ella es mi hermana, Hikari.

—Un gusto conocerte —le había dicho Hikari con una sonrisa amable. Aquel comentario provocó una sonrisa más grande en Daisuke quien la saludó con más efusividad.

—Volvamos al entrenamiento —le dijo Taichi con una sonrisa recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su kohai.

Hikari pensó que si había alguien tan motivado como su hermano ese era Daisuke. Le había causado gracia ver a ambos salir corriendo hasta la cancha, parecían estar envueltos en una carrera. Aunque tenía tarea no regresó a su casa, en su lugar se dirigió a la gradería, tenía curiosidad por el entrenamiento.

En ese momento Daisuke no había llamado demasiado su atención. Solo sabía dos cosas de él, que era el nuevo integrante en el equipo de futbol y que admiraba mucho a Taichi, quizás tanto como ella. Con el tiempo fue conociendo diferentes facetas de Daisuke y gracias a su viaje al Digimundo pudo descubrir al héroe que en su interior se albergaba y al hombre que le robó el corazón.


	9. Sobre palabras de amor

**Palabra:** _Etéreo:_ Extremadamente delicado y ligero, algo fuera de este mundo.

 **Propuesta:** por Midnigttreasure.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Pairing:** Stingmon/Lilamon.

* * *

 **Sobre palabras de amor**

* * *

Stingmon encontró a Lilamon sentada en un campo de flores, sostenía una margarita, parecía no haber notado su presencia. Se acercó a ella tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, no quería asustarla pero tampoco quería desconcentrarla, aquel parecía un momento etéreo que no quería arruinar.

—La quiere mucho, poquito, nada —repetía Lilamon mientras deshojaba la flor. La vio detenerse y levantar su mirada —. ¡Hola, Stingmon!

Le devolvió el saludo y tomó asiento a su lado, la había extrañado tanto. Hubiera querido visitarla antes pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Notó la forma en que sonreía y supo que tenía un plan, ella casi siempre tenía uno en especial cuando se trataba del amor.

—¿Quién quiere a quién?

—Mervamon a Beelzebumon —respondió Lilamon dejando la flor sin pétalos a un lado —, y Beelzebumon a Mervamon también, lo dice la margarita. No te parece triste cuando dos digimon se aman pero ninguno se confiesa.

Stingmon asintió sin estar del todo seguro. Cuando Lilamon lo decía de esa forma parecía tan sencillo pero él no había podido reunir el valor necesario para decirle a ella lo mucho que la quería. A veces pensaba que cada vez que le hablaba sobre el amor era una indirecta para que él le dijera lo que sentía pero lo descartaba con la misma rapidez.

—Me gustaría verlos hacer el Love Love Dance —comentó Lilamon entre suspiros —. Podríamos ayudarlos con un empujoncito, estoy segura de que eso lo haría muy feliz.

Stingmon no estaba seguro de querer ver ese baile, también dudaba que Mervamon y Beelzebumon participaran en algo como eso pero sabía que Lilamon lo adoraba y eso hacía que tuviera una perspectiva diferente de la misma y que incluso considerara el ayudar a Lilamon para que eso se volviera realidad o el hacerlo junto a ella.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Lilamon sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Quiso decirle que en ella, esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para declararse pero la descartó después de pensarlo por varios minutos considerando que ese no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Incluso podría utilizar el Love love dance, era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer.


	10. Lo que se hace por amor

**Palabra:** _Sonrisa:_ Reír en la peor de las situaciones es un acto de valor y de fuerza que pocos han llegado a entender y a manejar.

 **Propuesta:** por Dunnik.

 **Género:** Amistad.

 **Personajes:** Lopmon, Terriermon, Shaochung.

* * *

 **Lo que se hace por amor**

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Terriermon cuando Shaochung y Jianliang fueron a visitar a Ai y Makoto fue quitarse la peluca de risos y el vestido de encajes. A su lado Lopmon lo imitaba pero con menos rapidez. Esa no era la primera vez que Shaochung los hacía participar en sus fiestas de té o los hacía vestir con incómodos trajes. Terriermon hubiera creído que después de saber que no era un peluche esos juegos disminuirían pero lo que pasó fue todo lo contrario, la menor de los Lee se había vuelto más afectuosa.

—Espero que tarde mucho —comentó Terriermon mientras que se dejaba caer —, ese vestido me da comezón, tuvimos suerte de que no nos llevaran.

Lopmon no dijo nada, solo le dedicó una sonrisa. Terriermon no recordaba una ocasión en que se hubiera quejado por los juegos en que ambos formaban parte aunque había ocasiones en que su rostro le delataba. Shaochung era la única que no notaba lo que los hacía pasar y es que solo era una niña, nunca tuvo malas intenciones. Quizás exageraba pero eso era algo que no quería decir en voz alta.

Días antes Ai, Makoto e Impmon los había visitado, esa fue una de las tardes más agotadoras para los digimon y es que ambas niñas los habían utilizado como modelos para sus proyectos de moda. Terriermon recordaba lo avergonzado que había estado Impmon, él había hecho lo que cualquier amigo hubiera hecho en su lugar, molestarlo y usar su situación para hacer bromas. En esa ocasión Lopmon le había dicho que lo hacía no era correcto.

No podía negar que tenía razón y es que los tres estaban en eso. Había un motivo por el que a pesar de que no les gustaba participar de aquellas fiestas de té lo seguían haciendo y era amor. Terriermon no quería ser el responsable de que Shaochung estuviera triste por más que se quejara de los juegos de la más pequeña. Con Lopmon era diferente, no solo era el inmenso cariño que tenía por su tamer también lo era el respeto que tenía. A diferencia de ellos no acostumbraba quejarse con tanta frecuencia, cada vez que estaba con Shaochung solía mostrar una gran admiración.

—Momantai —expresó en voz alta, Shaochung crecería y eso terminaría, era lo que quería creer, una parte suya sabía que no sería tan sencillo y la sonrisa de lopmon se lo confirmaba.

Al final todo lo hacían por amor y por mantener esa sonrisa tan inocente y dulce.


	11. Un lugar al que llamar hogar

**Palabra:** _Equipo:_ Se hace más con diez manos que con dos.

 **Propuesta:** por Dunnik.

 **Género:** Amistad.

 **Personajes:** Ai, Makoto, Impmon

* * *

 **Un lugar al que llamar hogar**

* * *

Impmon tomó la brocha que Makoto le había extendido. La idea de pintar aquella casa no le resultaba nada agradable pero le desagradaba aún más el decirle que no a sus tamers. Desde que los padres de los mellizos habían aceptado comprarles la pintura que habían pedido se mostraron emocionados.

—¿Por qué morado? —preguntó Impmon en cuanto sumergió la brocha en una lata de pintura.

—¡Es nuestro color favorito! —comentaron Ai y Makoto mientras elevaban sus brochas al aire con emoción —. Porque es como tú.

—Como sea —comentó Impmon mientras comenzaba a pintar, sus mejillas tenían un intenso rubor que se esforzaba por ocultar.

Ai y Makoto no tardaron en tomar su brocha e imitar a su digimon. En el rostro del par de hermanos podía notarse lo feliz que estaban ante aquella situación y en los periódicos que rodeaban la casa podían verse grandes gotas de pintura. También había algunas manchas en el césped pero estas eran en menor cantidad.

—No sumerjan tanto la brocha —les dijo la madre de los niños, en su mano llevaba una bandeja con varios vasos de limonada y unos cuantos onigiris —. Pero primero vengan a comer, necesitaran fuerzas.

Ai y Makoto utilizaron el borde del tarro de pintura para retirar los excesos de pintura y aquello parecía funcionar. Si bien seguían pintando de manera uniforme la cantidad de pintura que se desperdició fue mucho menor. Impmon no necesitó de una segunda llamada, tomó uno de los onigiris, la comida de la mamá de los mellizos era una de sus favoritas.

Ambos hermanos se apresuraron en terminar de comer los onigiris, más que hambrientos estaban ansiosos por continuar con su trabajo. Impmon no tenía tanta prisa pero le hacía feliz ver la unión de sus tamers, meses antes hubieran convertido aquel momento en una competencia y acabado con un dolor de estómago bastante pronunciado.

Varias horas pasaron antes de que la pintura de la casa hubiera terminado. Poco antes de eso el padre de los mellizos y el perro que vivía en ese lugar habían regresado. Ese día fueron al veterinario por lo que aprovecharon para realizar ese pequeño proyecto.

—Han hecho un gran trabajo —fueron las palabras del padre de los niños.

Impmon sabía que mentía, la pintura era dispareja, había muchos lugares manchados y espacios sin pintar pero no hizo ningún comentario relacionado con ello. Eso era algo que habían hecho juntos y de lo que se sentía orgulloso. Ai y Makoto habían aprendido tanto. Él consideraba que les debía mucho pues gracias a ellos tenía un lugar al que llamar


	12. Arrepentimiento

**Arrepentimiento**

* * *

 **Palabra:** _Nankurunaisa:_ (Japones): Con el tiempo se arregla todo.

 **Propuesta:** por Sthefynice.

 **Género:** Amistad.

 **Personajes:** Arbormon, Ranamon, Grumblemon, Ranamon, Mercurymon.

* * *

Fic dedicado a **Anon** , este capítulo nació gracias a tu review, espero lo disfrutes. Gracias por tu apoyo.

* * *

Arbormon, Ranamon, Grumblemon y Mercurymon sintieron arrepentimiento después de haber sido purificados. Fueron conscientes de las consecuencias de sus acciones y lo que estas pudieron haber causado de no haber sido vencidos por los elegidos de Ophanimon. El odio que habían sentido fue reemplazado por el deseo de corregir sus errores.

—Nankurunaisa —había dicho Arbormon de manera despreocupada.

De todos ellos él parecía ser quien lo estaba llevando mejor. Sus hábitos no habían cambiado mucho a pesar de su nueva condición, seguía siendo un digimon flojo. Seguía dando consejos para una vida mejor, en apariencia no era tan fuerte el arrepentimiento que sentía, más interiormente no era así, solo trataba de dejar atrás sus errores haciéndolo de la mejor forma que conocía.

Para Ranamon, Grumblemon y Mercurymon no fue tan sencillo, querían pensar de ese modo pero era algo difícil. El recuerdo de los digimon a los que habían lastimado seguía presentes en su memoria al igual que el daño que causaron. Eran parte de los guerreros legendarios y sin embargo sus acciones no ayudaron a proteger el mundo digital.

Si bien habían sido purificados después de haber sido vencidos en una batalla no fue hasta que ayudaron a los elegidos de Ophanimon en su batalla contra Lucemon que sintieron ese arrepentimiento ser reemplazado por la sensación de haber hecho lo correcto y cumplido su deber.


	13. Lazos

**Palabra:** _Familia:_ La familia se ha modificado con el tiempo, pero siempre ha existido, es un grupo social universal.

 **Género:** Familia.

 **Personajes:** Koji, Koichi, Satomi Minamoto.

Dedicado a **Anon**. Espero lo disfrutes y gracias por la sugerencia.

* * *

 **Lazos**

* * *

Lo primero que vio Koichi cuando la puerta se abrió fue a la madrastra de Koiji, lo único que sabía de ella era lo que su hermano le había contado. Parecía sorprendida, no era algo que le extrañara pues era la primera vez que visitaba a su hermano, habían pasado muchos años ignorando la existencia del otro y querían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—¡Koji! ¿Cuándo te cortaste el cabello? —le preguntó Satomi mientras despeinaba a Koichi.

—De hecho él es mi hermano, soy Koichi.

—Oh, lo siento —agregó Satomi un tanto incómoda.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguien volviera a hablar. Esa situación se estaba volviendo incómoda. No le guardaba rencor ni la culpaba por la fallida relación entre sus padres, simplemente se le hacía extraño hablar con ella y no sabía qué decir.

—Hola, Koichi —le dijo Koiji y se sintió más tranquilo —. Ella es mi madre, Satomi Minamoto, él es mi hermano, Koichi Kimura — los presentó Koji mientras los señalaba con su mano.

—Un gusto conocerte, Koichi —agregó Satomi más relaja, pasa adelante, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Koichi pensó en negarse pero desistió. Tenía planes pero los videojuegos podían esperar. Quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y al quedarse tendría una mejor oportunidad de conocer mejor a la familia de Koji y recuperar esos lazos perdidos.


	14. Problemas de comunicación

**Palabra:** _Pesadilla:_ Generan una fuerte respuesta emocional, generalmente miedo o terror.

 **Género:** Amistad.

 **Personajes:** Ai, Makoto, Shaochung.

Dedicado a **Anon**. Espero lo disfrutes y gracias por la sugerencia.

* * *

 **Problemas de comunicación**

* * *

Ai y Makoto estaban sentados frente a Shaochung, los dos la miraban fijamente. No estaban molestos con ella, al contrario, estaban preocupados. La habían visto quedarse dormida varias veces en clase y aunque sabían que no era la estudiante más aplicada era algo que les extrañaba.

—No es nada —respondió Shaochung de manera soñolienta.

Ai y Makoto se mostraron incrédulos. Ninguno de los dos creía en las palabras de su amiga. Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada antes de acercarse a Shaochung con las manos en alto, ambos compartían un solo pensamiento, si su amiga no quería hablar de manera voluntaria tendrían que obligarla, a ninguno de ellos le gustaba verla en ese estado.

El que Shaochung no hubiera notado sus intenciones confirmaba sus teorías, algo le pasaba. De no encontrarse tan sumergida en sus pensamientos habría notado las intenciones de los mellizos y puesto distancia de por medio o al menos hubiera intentado detenerlos. En pocos segundos las risas de Shaochung llenaron el lugar, Ai y Makoto le dejaron en claro que no detendrían el ataque de cosquillas hasta que ella les dijera la verdad.

—¡Esta bien! Ustedes ganan —dijo de manera entrecortada.

Ai y Makoto cesaron su ataque de cosquillas. Se sentaron al lado de su amiga y esperaron a que su respiración se normalizara. Estaban preocupados por ella y realmente deseaban ayudarla a pesar de conocerla desde hace poco. Desde que supieron que ambos habían perdido a un camarada cuando estos regresaron al Digimundo se habían hecho buenos amigos.

—He estado teniendo pesadillas —dijo Shaochung finalmente —. Escuché a Jenrya hablar sobre una barrera de fuego alrededor del Digimundo y tengo miedo de que un digimon se queme.

Ni Ai ni Makoto sabían que decir. Ninguno sabía de informática o sobre la manera en que funcionaba el Digimundo. Ni siquiera estaban seguros de que decir, ambos compartían el mismo temor de su amiga. Con Impmon lejos era fácil suponer que estaba en peligro.

—Lamento que hayas pensado eso —le dijo Jenrya, ninguno de ellos supo el momento en el que había llegado, ciertamente no había estado prestando atención así que no era algo que debiera extrañarle —. No es literalmente una barrera de fuego pero sí impide el paso. No se preocupen, ellos están a salvo y volveremos a verlos. Es una promesa.


	15. Dos luchadores

**Palabra:** _Inefable:_ Algo tan increíble que no puede ser explicado con palabras.

 **Propuesta por:** Midnigttreasure.

 **Género:** Amistad.

 **Personajes:** Masaru, Agumon.

* * *

 **Dos luchadores**

* * *

Agumon no conocía muchas palabras, al menos no tanto como Gaomon pero cuando escuchó el significado de inefable inmediatamente pensó en Masaru e incluso imaginó que la fotografía de su amigo debería estar en ese libro que Gaomon decía servía para conocer el significado de las palabras.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio supo que era especial. Ambos se enfrentaron, se golpearon durante un largo rato y terminaron cansados pero eso fue lo que causó una impresión tan buena de él, era fuerte, para él el humano más poderoso de todos y que incluso podía superar a varios digimon.

Lucharon juntos en muchas ocasiones, se enfrentaron a un dios y lograron salvar al Digimundo. Agumon estaba convencido de que siempre que los dos lucharan juntos no habría nadie que pudiera vencerlos. Masaru lo había acompañado al Digimundo cuando las barreras entre ambos mundos se habían vuelto inestables, eso lo hizo aún más digno de admiración.

—Agumon —lo llamó Masaru, se veía determinado, en su rostro tenía la sonrisa que solía tener antes de una batalla —, un Ogremon está causando problemas y tenemos que enseñarle una lección.

Agumon asintió, deseoso de poder pelear. La conversación que tenía podría esperar. D.A.T.S se había disuelto pero ellos continuaban con su tarea de mantener el orden y detener a los digimon que causaran problemas. Las puertas continuaban cerradas pero él no perdía la esperanza de que se abrieran en algún momento, confiaba en sus amigos del mundo humano, en su deseo de volver a verlos y comer la comida de la mamá de Masaru que tanto extrañaba. Ellos dos eran dos luchadores, rendirse no formaba parte se la naturaleza de ambos.


	16. La resistencia

**Palabra:** _Milicia:_ En español, puede referirse al arte de hacer la guerra y de disciplinar a los soldados para ella, al servicio o profesión militar o a un conjunto de tropa o gente de guerra.

 **Género:** Amistad.

 **Personajes:** Hirokazu, Kenta, Ai, Makoto, Juri, Shaochung, Alice.

Dedicado a Anon quien me dejó la idea en un review.

 **La resistencia**

Juri envolvió las vendas alrededor del brazo de Takato, odiaba verlo así de herido. A su lado estaba Guilmon, también se veía lastimado pero en menor manera que su tamer. Él había salido junto a Jenrya y Ruki en una misión de la que no les había hablado, no porque no quisiera sino porque estaba prohibido.

—Me duelen mis orejitas —se quejó Guilmon, Impmon le dedicó una mirada cargada de molestia.

—Trata de contenerte —le dijo Renamon con su usual actitud indiferente —, estamos en una guerra, si perdemos, si somos débiles, todo habrá terminado.

—En otras palabras deja de ser un llorón —le regañó Impmon, él no había formado parte de la exploración de Takato, Ruki y Jenrya pero saldría en la siguiente.

—Pero duele —volvió a quejarse Guilmon, en esa ocasión más bajo.

Impmon gruñó a modo de respuesta. Para nadie era raro verlo de mal humor dentro de la guarida y había sido peor durante los primeros días cuando vigilaba constantemente a Ai y a Makoto. Ambos hermanos se habían molestado con él por no dejarlos pelear y solo cuando lograron la biomerge las cosas comenzaron a mejorar.

—Te entiendo —agregó Hirokazu —. Estos entrenamientos me están matando.

—Ojala pudieras alcanzar la biomerge —se quejó Kenta.

—Nunca lo lograran si continúan comportándose como bebés —le regañó Ruki, ella había sido la menos herida de su grupo —. Tal vez ustedes piensen que estamos en una guerra y no niego que tengan razón pero si perdemos lo peor tan solo está por comenzar. Muevan sus traseros, Alice nos llama.

De Alice lo único que sabían era que era la encargada de aquella fracción de la milicia. Ni siquiera sabían si estaba viva o muerta, solo se mostraba cuando tenía importantes noticas que dar, la mayoría malas, o para asignarles una misión. Seguía usando su vestimenta gótica y parecía una muñeca de porcelana pero ellos habían comprobado por experiencia propia lo que podía ser y era aterradora.

Ninguno agregó una palabra o una queja. Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la Sala de Conferencias a la espera de nuevas noticias, de información sobre el enemigo pues solo encontrándole podrían vencerle y detener la invasión del mundo humano.


	17. Lo que me gusta

**Palabra:** _Arrebol:_ cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminadas por los rayos de sol.

 **Propuesta por:** Midnigttreasure.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Pareja:** Taichi, Sora.

* * *

 **Lo que me gusta**

* * *

Sora agitó la malteada de su bebida con algo de impaciencia. Había acordado con Taichi en verse en ese lugar dos horas antes y él seguía sin llegar. No podía enojarse, ella había llegado tan solo veinte minutos atrás, si bien había salido con el tiempo para poder llegar a tiempo su representante le había llamado para cubrir los últimos detalles de su desfile y no la dejó ir hasta que hubieran elegido el tipo de invitaciones que entregarían.

Ella le había mandado un mensaje a Taichi diciéndole que se retrasaría y Yagami también lo había hecho solo que no había esperado que se demorara tanto en hacerlo. Pensó en llamar al mesero y pagar la cuenta pero reconoció a Taichi en la entrada. Se veía sudoroso, era evidente que había corrido hasta ese lugar, su respiración era agitada y su aspecto igual de desaliñado, no podía enojarse con él después de todo lo que había pasado para llegar.

Le hizo un gesto de mano para que pudiera vera y él no se demoró en acudir a su encuentro. La saludó con un beso que la hizo sentirse avergonzada, no le molestaban esas muestras de afecto pero sí el que lo hiciera frente tanta gente, sus tradiciones le decían que no era correcto pero su corazón que se rindiera ante el amor. Un mesero tomó el pedido de ambos y agradeció el que no hiciera ninguna clase de comentarios, había sido un día demasiado agotador y solo deseaba relajarse.

—Es una vista preciosa —comentó Sora mientras veía el cielo, estaba anocheciendo pero quería quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar y disfrutar de la compañía de Taichi sin tener que pensar en responsabilidades.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo Taichi —. Cada vez que veo un arrebol pienso en ti.

—¿Y eso? —le preguntó Sora con evidente curiosidad.

—Es por el rojo, pero acá entre nosotros dos me gusta más tu cabello —Taichi deslizó su mano sobre su cabello en un tierno gesto. Sora adoraba el que mantuviera esos detalles incluso después de tantos años de relación y de los problemas por los que habían tenido que pasar o de lo atareadas que podían ser sus vidas.


	18. Lo que pasa después de un sueño

**Palabra:** _Majime:_ una persona confiable que puede conseguir que las cosas se hagan sin causar dramas.

 **Propuesta por:** SkuAg.

 **Género:** Amistad.

 **Personajes:** Taiki, Shoutmon, Akari.

* * *

 **Lo que pasa después de un sueño**

* * *

A Shoutmon le gustaba ayudar, se había convertido en un rey porque deseaba hacer del mundo un lugar mejor pero en ese momento no estaba seguro de su decisión. Todo el mundo digital estaba bajo su cargo y los digimon era responsabilidad, no solo debía velar por la seguridad y el equilibrio del Digimon y del mundo humano sino también velar por el bienestar de todos sus súbditos.

Dejó a sus amigos a cargo, no era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Cada uno de ellos tenía algo que pedir y él sentía que no podía más. Mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en renunciar pero cada vez que lo hacía veía los rostros de sus amigos, de todos los que creían en él y desistía, incluso se reprochaba por su debilidad, el trabajo duro no era algo que lo hubiera detenido en el pasado.

Visitó a Taiki, sabía que si alguien podía darle las respuestas que necesitaba ese era precisamente el líder del Xros Heart. Él era lo más _Majime_ que conocía. Lo encontró con Akari, ambos estaban repartiendo unos volantes en la entrada de la escuela.

—No es necesario que te ocultes —le dijo Taiki —, es un festival, pensaran que eres un niño disfrazado.

—¿Qué hacen? —les preguntó, le intrigaba el motivo por el que se encontraba vestido de ese modo.

—Repartir volantes para el club Gourmet, Taiki no pudo decir que no.

—¿No te cansas?

—Sí —respondió Taiki y por su voz se notaba que era sincero —, pero simplemente no puedo negarme, menos cuando confían en mí, ya lo he hecho y terminó mal.

—Además yo estoy aquí para ayudarlo —agregó Akari —, y hacerle entender que no siempre debe cargar con todo él solo.

—Sí, es cierto —agregó Shoutmon más tranquilo, hablar con ellos le había ayudado a encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba, recordar a los amigos que lo ayudaron a llegar tan lejos y continuaban apoyándolo.


	19. La libreta de Takato

**Palabra:** _Época:_ un periodo de tiempo determinado en la historia o en la vida de una persona.

 **Propuesta por:** Midnighttreasure.

 **Género:** Amistad.

 **Personajes:** Guilmon, Takato

* * *

 **La libreta de Takato**

* * *

El lápiz en la mano de Takato se deslizaba por la hoja dejando pequeños rastros. Desde que Guilmon se había ido había comenzado a dibujar con frecuencia. Era algo que disfrutaba hacer desde pequeño pero que comenzó a tomar mayor importancia en su vida desde que su compañero no estaba.

Guilmon había nacido a partir de un dibujo y con cada dibujo lo sentía más cercano. Había tomado clases de dibujo para mejorar sus trazos y sus amigos le decían que lo hacía bien. Al principio solo dibujaba a Guilmon, luego fue agregando fondos hasta que finalmente hizo dibujos de sus recuerdos, un dibujo por cada momento que había compartido con Guilmon.

No tenía fotografías, no tuvo la oportunidad de tomarlas. Todo fue tan rápido. Guilmon llegó a su vida. Los digimon se mostraron como reales y tantas cosas ocurrieron. Descubrimientos por hacer, vivencias que aprender y tanto por conocer. El final llegó tan pronto y ellos ni siquiera tuvieron elección, era por un bien mayor.

Sus recuerdos permanecían intactos, con solo cerrar sus ojos podía visualizar en su mente esa época tan importante en su vida, época que se negaba a aceptar como algo que había terminado. Jenrya le había dicho que las investigaciones sobre el Digimundo continuaban, él confiaba que las puertas se abrirían y cuando eso ocurriera Guilmon podrá ver sus dibujos.


	20. El Yuujin que conoció

**Palabra:** 45\. _Entelequia:_ Cosa, persona o situación perfecta e ideal que solo existe en la imaginación.

 **Propuesta:** por Natsichan.

 **Género:** Drama.

 **Personaje:** Haru.

* * *

 **El Yuujin que conoció**

* * *

La felicidad que Haru pudo haber sentido al estar tan cerca de atrapar a Bootmon se esfumó en cuestión de instantes en el momento en que Yuujin mostró sus verdaderas intenciones. Al principio no quiso creerlo, prefería pensar que había una explosión detrás de ello pero era difícil hacerlo cuando él ni siquiera intentaba defenderse.

Rei le había dicho que había encontrado algo extraño sobre Yuujin y no quiso escucharlo. Los momentos que había compartido junto a Oozora tuvieron más peso a la hora de tomar su decisión. Cuando Shutmon atacó a Bootmon no pudo seguir negándolo. Yuujin se había llamado a sí mismo YJ-14 y admitió ser un androide de Leviathan.

No quería pensar en Yuujin como una entelequia, quería pensar en él como su mejor amigo y apoyo en los momentos más importantes sobre todo como algo real pero no podía hacerlo. Yuujin no era real, YJ-14 sí, todos sus recuerdos sobre Yuujin eran falsos, él nunca fue real y solo fingió ser el amigo que quería y necesitaba.

Cuando aceptó ser un applidriver pensó que podría ser un protagonista, después de ver a Yuujin traicionarlos no podía sentirse menos capaz, no tenía deseos de ser un protagonista. No quería renegar de todo lo vivido pero le era difícil no hacerlo cuando ni siquiera pudo diferenciar lo real del engaño.


	21. El poder de una sonrisa

**Palabra:** 90\. _Gaman (japonés):_ La determinación para afrontar los obstáculos en la vida, de persistir en el intento con paciencia y dignidad, aún frente a aquellos desafíos que parecen insuperables.

 **Propuesta:** por Angelique Kaulitz.

 **Género:** Amistad.

 **Personajes:** Eri, Dokamon.

 **Advertencia:** Spoiler del capítulo 48.

* * *

 **El poder de una sonrisa**

* * *

Bastaron pocos minutos para que la felicidad que sintieron se convirtiera en desesperación. Cuando vieron a Bootmon elevarse creyeron estar un paso más cerca de vencer a Leviathan pero fue todo lo contrario. Leviathan fue quien logró apoderarse de él y con ello la pesadilla comenzó.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que los humanos se convirtieran en aplicaciones. Solo tenían una oportunidad y no podrían desperdiciarla. Se apostarían el todo por el nada, no existía otra alternativa. Lo sabían desde el momento en que aceptaron convertirse en applidrivers pero en ese momento se sentía más real que nunca.

Pero eso no era lo que más dolía. Yuujin había resultado ser un traidor. Ninguno de ellos pudo evitar pensar en Haru, para nadie era un secreto lo mucho que el compañero de Gatchmon apreciaba a Yuujin y la larga amistad que creyó tener.

Eri no dijo nada pero pudo notarlo. Sus gestos la delataban, ella estaba nerviosa y no la culpaba, se estaban enfrentando a un appmon de nivel kami, la diferencia de poder era abismal. Pero el que lo entendiera no significaba que le gustara, quería ver de vuelta a la Eri que deseaba hacer reír a todos. Por eso estaba dispuesto a pelear solo. Quería proteger a Eri sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar por ello.

Trató de parecer valiente, transmitirle a su compañera las fuerzas que necesitaban pero no pudo. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo y lo único que pudo hacer fue decirle a Eri que no debía preocuparse, que él podía luchar por su propia cuenta.

Pero Eri no lo dejó ir solo. Ella lo abrazó y sintió que podía luchar con todo, incluso se reprochó por haber dudado. Dokamon estaba convencido de que con algo de Gaman podría salir adelante.


	22. Ingresa tu búsqueda

**Palabra:** 49\. Nodus Tollens: Darse cuenta que el sentido de tu vida ya no tiene sentido para ti.

 **Propuesta:** por SkuAg.

 **Género:** Drama.

 **Personajes:** Haru, Gatchmon, Yuujin.

 **Advertencia:** Spoiler del capítulo 49.

* * *

 **Ingresa tu búsqueda**

* * *

Aunque Haru quería creer que Yuujin mentía una parte de él había aceptado que todo fue un engaño y que YJ-14 era real. Aunque sabía que sus amigos lo necesitaban no podía levantarse y acompañar a Gatchmon en la pelea, no solo no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Si bien no era la primera vez que pasaba por una situación como esa lo que la hacía diferente era el hecho de que no podía contar con Yuujin. Escucharlo decir que todo lo que sabía de él era falso no solo le había dolido, le había hecho perder toda la confianza que llegó a sentir por sí mismo e hizo que el sentido de su vida desapareciera. Fue Yuujin quien le había dicho que era un protagonista pero le era difícil reconocer lo real del engaño.

Escuchó a Gatchmon gritarle y quiso tener un poco de esa fe que su compañero le profesaba. Escuchó a Yuujin decirle que era un protagonista y sintió un pequeño rayo de esperanza iluminarlo pero ese desapareció cuando notó sus ojos rojos y supo que nuevamente se estaba comportando del modo en que deseaba que lo hiciera. Leviathan podía estar tomando el control de todo pero él solo quería recuperar a su amiga, una parte de él creía que si contaba con Yuujin podría luchar contra todo.

Gatchmon le mostró el teclado que había usado durante sus primeros combates, le pidió que hiciera una búsqueda, le dijo que solo él podía hacerlo y se puso en pie. No tenía una búsqueda pero el recordar y escuchar al Yuujin que conoció le hicieron desear comprobar algo por sí mismo, necesitaba comprobar por sí mismo si en alguna parte de YJ-14 se encontraba Yuujin.


	23. El consejo de una amiga

**Palabra:** 26\. Hana kanzashi: (Japonés) Los "kanzashi" son ornamentos para el pelo utilizados en peinados tradicionales japoneses. Los "Hana Kanzashi" serían estos ornamentos pero con temáticas de flores y cada uno es diferente dependiendo del mes. Por ejemplo, en marzo usan flores de durazno, narcisos, etc.

 **Propuesta:** por ShadowLights.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Pairing:** Sora/Yamato, Taichi/Mimi.

 **Personajes:** Mimi, Sora.

* * *

 **El consejo de una amiga**

* * *

Mimi alisó su vestido a pesar de saber que este no contaba con arrugas. Durante meses se había preparado para ese momento y sin embargo se sentía nerviosa. No era la primera vez que pasaba por esa experiencia y sin embargo los nervios que experimentaba eran mayores. La primera vez que se casó lo hizo por amor, en ese momento también lo estaba, amaba a Taichi pero el recuerdo de su matrimonio fallido había regresado para atormentarla.

El sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada la sacó de sus pensamientos. Preguntó por la identidad de quien se encontraba al otro lado y cuando supo que era Sora la dejó pasar. Quiso preguntarle si había pasado algo, temía que Taichi hubiera escapado pero la sonrisa en su rostro le decía que no traía malas noticias.

Mimi deseó que su matrimonio pudiera ser tan duradero y estable como lo era el de Yamato y Sora, ambos habían estado juntos por mucho tiempo y se veían tan enamorados como cuando eran novios. Ver a Sora le recordó que no todo matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso y eso la hizo sentir un poco menos nerviosa.

—Quería hacerte este obsequio antes de tu boda —le dijo Sora mientras le entrega una caja.

En su interior se encontraba una Hana kanzashi, pudo reconocer en ella sus flores favoritas. Quiso llorar pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse, no quería arruinar su maquillaje y menos darle un motivo a Taichi para salir huyendo. Sabía que él la amaba por quien era, se lo había pero los nervios la hacían sentir un poco paranoica.

—Te ves hermosa —le dijo Sora en cuanto terminó de arreglar su cabello —, sé que Taichi y tú serán muy felices.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Claro, tus pómulos son hermosos y los hace resaltar —respondió Sora con una risa —, pero si lo dices por lo segundo, basta con ver la forma en que se miran, los dos de verdad se merecen esta segunda oportunidad.


	24. Como un tornado

**Palabra:** 67\. Beso.

 **Propuesta:** por Ferdd.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Pairing:** Sora/Taichi, Yamato/Mimi.

* * *

 **Como un tornado**

* * *

A Yamato le gustaba besar a Mimi, fue algo que supo desde la primera vez que sus labios se unieron pero no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo frente a tanta gente. Intentó oponerse cuando ella le presentó el afiche del concurso, a ninguno de los dos le gustaba el futbol pero no funcionó, pocas cosas lograban hacer cambiar de opinión a Mimi cuando tenía un plan en mente.

Mimi era como un tornado, donde pasaba dejaba su huella y arrasaba con todo lo que se encontraba a su lado. Era de ese tipo de personas que no podías ignorar, se amaba o se odiaba, nunca términos medios y para él le fue inevitable enamorarse cuando comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos y cuando vio en ella más que a una princesa.

Ver a Sora y a Taichi lo tomó por sorpresa, sabía que ambos estaban saliendo pero no imaginó que ellos accedieran a participar en un concurso de besos, especialmente por Sora que era la más centrada de los dos. Taichi le confirmó que estaban allí por el premio aunque tuvo la sospecha de que a ninguno de los dos le afectaría si perdieran.

Mimi había tomado sus manos y le había dicho que se olvidara de todo, en cuanto sintió sus labios sobre los suyos supo que no sería difícil de hacerlo, cuando estaban juntos era tan sencillo olvidarse del resto del mundo.


	25. Frustrante

**Palabra:** Papichulo: hombre que, por su atractivo físico es objeto de deseo.

 **Propuesta:** por SkuAg.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Pairing:** Ikuto/Chika

* * *

 **Frustrante**

* * *

A Chika no le molestaba el que Ikuto se volviera popular, al contrario, cuando le dijeron que estudiarían juntos le preocupó el que no fuera aceptado, cuando lo vio hacer amigos incluso lo celebró como una victoria propia pero eso se detuvo cuando las cartas de amor comenzaron a llegar.

A Ikuto no parecía importarles, Chika no estaba segura de que tanto entendía sobre las mismas. Al principio se justificó diciendo que solo le preocupaba el que pudieran burlarse de él pero cuando escuchó a un grupo de estudiantes llamarlo papichulo entendió lo que era realmente frustrante para ella.

Estaba celosa.

Odiaba reconocerlo pero esa era la única palabra que podía describir lo que sentía. Ikuto era importante para ella pero no de la forma en que Masaru o Piyomon lo eran, Ikuto le gustaba y mucho pero no había pensado en ello antes, casi siempre estaban juntos y dio por seguro el que siempre sería de ese modo.

Su primer pensamiento fue el de salir corriendo, quería alejarse lo suficiente para olvidarse de esos pensamientos y que todo volviera a ser lo mismo entre ella e Ikuto pero cuando planeaba salir algo la detuvo. Una de las chicas finalmente se había animado a pedirle una cita.

Continuó con su plan, intentó evadir a Ikuto durante todo el día y aunque al principio fue sencillo conforme pasaban los días las cosas se tornaron complicadas. Ikuto comenzó a buscarla y no tardó en encontrarla, mentalmente se dijo que debió saberlo, Ikuto había crecido en el Digimundo, rodeado de peligros, buscar a alguien como ella no sería ningún desafío.

—¿Pasar… hice algo malo? —preguntó Ikuto, aunque su lenguaje había mejorado seguía cometiendo algunos errores.

—No, solo quería darte tiempo para que estuvieras con tu novia —respondió e inmediatamente se reclamó al no haber podido disimular el enojo que sentía.

Era tan frustrante.

—¿Mi novia? No sé de qué hablas —respondió Ikuto algo confundido para luego agregar —. Me han pedido una cita pero la he rechazado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Chika e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

—Porque a mí gustarme alguien más.


	26. Reflexiones

**Palabra:** _56\. Kopfkino:_ El acto de imaginar un completo escenario en la cabeza.

 **Propuesta:** por lamisteriosacristal.

 **Género:** Familia.

 **Personajes:** Kouichi.

* * *

 **Reflexiones**

* * *

Kouichi tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello y comprobó que lo que su madre había dicho era cierto, lo tenía largo, no tanto como Kouji per sí más largo de lo que acostumbraba usarlo. Ella le había dicho que podía llevarlo a una peluquería o cortarle el cabello pero rechazó su propuesta. No estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo largo ni siquiera estaba seguro de tenerlo de esa forma durante mucho tiempo pero le recordaba a su hermano.

Desde que había despertado en aquel hospital ambos se habían mantenido en contacto, pudo conocer a su padre e incluso a la mujer con la que se casó, no le guardaba rencor y le alegró saber que ella tampoco tenía sentimientos en su contra, incluso lo aceptó como parte de la familia. Pero el contacto seguía siendo mínimo, los dos tenían vidas separadas.

Se preguntó cómo se vería si se dejaba crecer el cabello hasta que pudiera hacerse una cola como la de Kouji y sin poder evitarlo su imaginación fue mucho más lejos. Imaginó que su gemelo estudiaba en la misma escuela que él y que ambos tenían el mismo peinado. No pudo evitar reír al pensar en los problemas que tendrían los demás al tratar de diferenciarlos o al menos hasta que uno de los dos hablara. En ocasiones como esa Kouichi pensaba que el corte de cabello no era lo único que los diferenciaba y que sus personalidades podrían incluso considerarse opuestas, la mayor prueba de ello eran sus digispirits, luz y oscuridad.

En el escenario que había creado en su mente Takuya, Izumi, Tomoki y Junpei también estaban y eran sus compañeros de aventuras tal y como lo habían sido en el Digimundo pero sin tener que cargar con una gran responsabilidad como la que tenían en ese momento. Bokomon y Neemon también pero únicamente cuando regresaban al Digimundo, algo que dudaba fuera posible.

La voz de su madre al llamarlo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Extrañado se dirigió a la sala, lo primero que vio fue a Kouji quien lo saludó con un gesto de mano. A su lado estaban Takuya, Izumi, Junpei y Tomoki quienes lo saludaron con una sonrisa. Les devolvió el saludo, feliz de volver a verlos y de saber que aunque los escenarios que solían formular solo pasaban en su imaginación estos no estaban tan alejados de la realidad.


	27. Penitencia

**Palabra:** 25\. Catarsis: Purificación, liberación o transformación interior suscitadas por una experiencia vital profunda.

 **Propuesta:** por SkuAg.

 **Género:** Suspenso/Tragedia.

 **Personaje:** Kouichi.

* * *

 **Penitencia**

* * *

Cuando Kouichi despertó supo que no se encontraba en su habitación o en un lugar conocido a pesar de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba. Intentó moverse pero fue en vano, unas cuerdas alrededor de sus manos y piernas le impidieron moverse. Sintió el impulso de gritar pero lo único que llegó a emitir fueron unos débiles gemidos, se encontraba amordazado.

Intento recordar cómo había terminado en esa situación pero de nada le sirvió. Era la noche de Halloween pero ninguno de los dos quiso ir a pedir dulces o disfrazarse, en su lugar prefirieron quedarse en la casa de Kouji jugando videojuegos. Su último recuerdo era de cuando su hermano sugirió un juego de combate, después de eso solo había oscuridad.

Entrecerró sus ojos en un intento por ver mejor pero de nada le sirvió. Vio unas luces acercarse hasta su ubicación pero eso lejos de tranquilizarlo le provocó un escalofrío y un deseo incontenible por huir de ese lugar. Las luces dejaron ver un grupo de ojos y a estos se le sumó una voz, parecían estar cantando en un idioma que no conocía, Kouchi tenía la certeza de que los había escuchado decir algo similar a penitencia.

—Lo que está frente a nosotros no es un humano —dijo quien parecía ser el líder, si no hubiera estado amordazado hubiera intentado defenderse —. Ha sido elegido por la oscuridad y depende de nosotros salvarlo —Kouchi no estaba seguro de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo pero dudaba que quienes los ojos frente a él fueran propiedad de amigos —, y el fuego es lo único que lo hará alcanzar el catarsis.

Cuando el líder terminó de hablar las ovaciones se comenzaron a escuchar. Kouchi notó como las antorchas se acercaban a él y deseó poder deshacerse de las cuerdas que lo ataban, su digivice en ese momento le hubiera servido tanto pero había pasado meses desde que se había convertido en un teléfono celular ordinario. Sus deseos no fueron escuchados, solo pudo percibir como el calor aumentaba mientras que las voces se unían en un coro que le resultaba infernal, voces que le ordenaban arrepentirse de un crimen que desconocía.


	28. Tiempo de vals

**Palabra:** 92\. Vals: Baile de pareja originario de Alemania y Austria, de ritmo moderado y movimientos suaves y circulares de gran elegancia. También se denomina a la composición musical, en compás de tres por cuatro, con la cual se acompaña este baile.

 **Propuesta:** por Sthefynice.

 **Género:** Romance/Amistad.

 **Pairing:** Eri/Astra.

 **Personajes:** Eri, Astra, Ai.

* * *

 **Tiempo de vals**

Si a Ai le hubieran pedido que describiera la situación frente a ella con una palabra no hubiera podido hacerlo. Sabía que ambos necesitaban aprender a bailar el vals, incluso les había conseguido la música y un lugar en donde pudieran practicar pero no llegó a creer que lo hicieran con tanta rapidez.

Sus movimientos eran coordinados, lentos e incluso elegantes. A ninguno de los dos parecía preocuparle tropezar a pesar de la falta de espacio. Ella podía notar la forma en que se veían, parecían ignorar lo que ocurría alrededor, desde que había llegado sus miradas estaban conectadas y parecía que ninguno quería romper el contacto visual.

Era algo hermoso de ver.

Extraño quizás. Los dos eran extrovertidos, un baile lento como lo era un vals era casi opuesto a lo que los caracterizaba y sin embargo la forma en que se movían sugería lo contrario. Ai recordó una obra de teatro que había leído tiempo atrás, según las palabras de Guillermo la bruja había dicho que los que se amaban de verdad podían bailar juntos cualquier tipo de música, ver a Eri y Astra le hacía pensar que había algo de verdad en esas palabras.

Ai se alejó tratando de no hacer ruido, no quería romper con la magia del momento.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

La obra a la que hace referencia Ai se llama "Una bruja en el río" de Alberto Cañas, recomiendo leerla, aunque Ai habla de una bruja esta no aparece de manera directa en la obra.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	29. Libros para Haru

**Palabra: 35.** Vellichor. La extraña melancolía de las tiendas de libros usados.

 **Propuesta:** por SkuAg.

 **Género:** Amistad.

 **Personajes:** Navimon, Haru.

* * *

 **Libros para Haru**

* * *

Era la primera vez que Haru se encontraba en aquella tienda de libros usados pero no podía evitar sentirse melancólico. El olor a libro viejo lo hacía sentir como si se encontrara en un lugar perdido en el tiempo. Era uno de sus olores favoritos, Haru amaba el olor a libros, nuevos y usados pero en esa ocasión sentía que si tuviera que elegir solo uno serían los libros usados los que obtendrían el primer lugar.

Aunque la variedad de libros que había encontrado en ese lugar era menor a la que encontraría en una librería y la calidad era mucho menor no se arrepentía de haber seguido la sugerencia que hizo Eri en su reseña y visitar ese lugar, incluso tenía planeado regresar en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, para comprar un libro o para vender uno de los que ya había terminado.

En la mochila de Haru se encontraba Navimon, quien pretendía ser un peluche, buscando el libro que lo había llevado a ese lugar. En cuando supo que Haru visitaría la tienda que Eri había reseñado decidió que tenía que ir, deseoso de poder encontrar un libro sobre la historia ninja o sobre sus artes marciales.

Haru agradeció el que Navimon le acompañara. Eri había dado la dirección en su reseña pero en cuanto se bajó del tren supo que él solo no habría sabido cómo orientarse. Varias miradas se posaron sobre ellos durante el recorrido, Haru no sabía si era porque sabían que se trataba de un appmon o si era por el hecho de andar un peluche. Al final decidió no hacer nada, podría arriesgarse de manera innecesaria si actuaba precipitadamente, su abuelo Denemon le había dicho que todavía no era el momento para que la existencia de los Appmon fuera revelada, Haru confiaba en que solo era cuestión de tiempo, él y sus amigos habían dejado pequeñas pistas que esperaban, sirvieran de ayuda.

Continuó buscando hasta que notó como su mochila pesaba menos. Nadie estaba cerca por lo que descartó que alguien lo hubiera tomado en un descuido. Continuó buscando y lo encontró en una de las estanterías al fondo, parecía entretenido con un libro por lo que sospechó que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Navimon regresó a su mochila y unos pasos le confirmaron el motivo. La dueña de la tienda estaba cerca, en sus manos llevaba más libros que le causaron curiosidad. Quiso verlos con detenimiento pero algo le hizo detenerse, era su reloj, debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo a las clases con su abuelo Denemon y no podía faltar si quería recuperar a Yuujin.


	30. Poema comprometedor

**Palabra:** 105/A. Achicopalarse (humillarse en nahuatl o español mex).

 **Personajes:** Takuya, Koji y Izumi

 **Género:** Amistad, romance.

* * *

 **Poema comprometedor**

Dedicado a **Anon** que pidió este drabble.

* * *

Desde que Izumi se había mudado a Italia adquirió la costumbre de escribir en un diario, únicamente dejó de hacerlo cuando estuvo en el Digimundo y fue porque no lo había llevado junto a sus pertenencias. Al cumplir los catorce años cambió el diario lila que solía usar por un cuaderno normal, aunque le daba algo de desconfianza el que su diario no tuviera un candado consideraba que llamaba menos la atención si era un cuaderno normal.

Ese día cuando revisó su bolso estuvo segura de dos cosas: uno, que era una mala idea tener un diario con tan pocas precauciones y dos que debía evitar que Takuya y Koji lo leyeran, en ese diario había escrito un vergonzoso y comprometedor poema dedicado a la persona de la que estaba enamorada.

Se dijo que debía apresurarse en regresar a la biblioteca, que si tenía suerte podría encontrarlos en la mesa donde los había dejado terminando ese largo proyecto que, como siempre, habían dejado hasta el último momento, incluso se permitió soñar con que no hubieran abierto su diario y que podría prestarles el cuaderno que le habían pedido antes de que pudieran enterarse del error que había cometido.

Cuando llegó los encontró escribiendo, los dos tenían una expresión de cansancio que los delataba. Buscó el cuaderno de matemáticas y se los entregó. Antes de que pudieran decir algo tomó el cuaderno que se encontraba al lado de unos libros cuyos títulos no se dedicó a observar. Takuya y Koji le pidieron ayuda pero se negó, estaba ocupada pero más que todo deseosa de poner su diario donde solo ella pudiera leerlo e incluso consideró quemarlo. Unas palabras la hicieron detenerse.

—Lindo poema, Izumi.


	31. Juego de cartas

**Palabra:** 106/A. Sacatón (cobarde)

 **Personajes:** Hirokazu, Kenta y Juri.

 **Género:** Amistad, dolor/confort

* * *

 **Juego de cartas**

Dedicado a **Anon** que pidió este drabble. Espero lo disfrutes.

* * *

Juri cubrió su rostro con el libro que pretendía leer. Sabía que tenía que entregar un resumen del primer capítulo para el día siguiente pero por más que lo intentara no podía pasar de la primera página. Las palabras que leía no tenían ningún significado en su mente pues esta prefería observar la batalla de cartas que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Kenta y Hirokazu habían estado en ese lugar durante varias horas y ninguno tenía intenciones de marcharse, por el contrario, parecían dispuestos a quedarse hasta que uno de los dos ganara.

Juri quería unirse a ellos pero se sentía demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Takato le había preguntado si le gustaban las cartas, había dicho que no cuando quería decir que sí, que cada vez que tenía tiempo libre practicaba en su casa y que quería mostrarle su colección, tenía varias tarjetas repetidas que podría intercambiar.

—Deberían hacer silencio —les regañó en el momento en que la mirada de Kenta y Hirokazu se posó sobre ella.

—No podemos, necesitamos participar para el próximo combate de cartas —le dijo Hirokazu notablemente emocionado.

—Deberías empezar tu propia colección —le dijo Kenta mientras colocaba una carta de Leomon frente a ella —. Tengo a Leomon repetido así que puedo regalártelo pero cuídalo bien que es un digimon noble y valeroso.

Juri no respondió. Toda su atención estaba puesta en la carta de Leomon, carta que quería desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Leomon era su digimon favorito, él era valiente, un digimon noble que no dudaría en sacrificarse por sus amigos.

—También podemos enseñarte a jugar —le dijeron al unísono.

Kenta y Hirokazu le enseñaron las reglas más básicas del juego y ella pretendió que escuchaba más por cortesía que por intereses. Poco después una de las encargadas de la biblioteca los regañó por todo el ruido que hacían.


	32. Fiesta nocturna

**Palabra:** 107/A. Merequetengue (fiesta/ mexico)

 **Personajes:** Sora, Mimi, Hikari, Miyako, Ruki, Juri, Shaochung, Ai, Izumi, Chiaki.

 **Género:** Amistad, humor.

* * *

 **Fiesta nocturna**

Dedicado a **Anon** que pidió este drabble. Espero lo disfrutes.

 **Advertencia:** AU/Universo Alterno.

* * *

Fue idea de Mimi reunirse en la playa para celebrar el fin de los juegos nacionales. La mayoría de los participantes aceptaron. No hicieron nada especialmente elaborado, todos llevaron algo para comer y para beber. Miyako fue la primera en contar un chiste y muchos otros la imitaron. Ningún chiste fue considerado bueno y por ello decidieron que los que contaran un chiste malo se ubicaran juntos. Al final todos los que contaron un chiste terminaron en la "zona de castigo", nadie se avergonzó por ello, algunos incluso presumían de lo malo de sus chistes pero fue Chiaki quien recibió ese título con su chiste de dos partes.

Prácticamente fue obligatorio el que todos contaran un chiste pero el que Ruki lo hiciera fue una de las más grandes sorpresas. La joven capitana del equipo de natación era una de las estudiantes más serias y pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, se le había visto tan relajada fuera del agua.

Fue cerca de la medianoche cuando todos comenzaron a irse, algunos alegando sueño o que el regreso a casa era temprano. Sora estaba en ese grupo pero Mimi no la dejó irse alegando que tratándose de una ocasión especial su mejor amiga no podía retirarse tan pronto. Sora no se quejó pues una parte de ella deseaba quedarse, el mar le gustaba pero más de noche cuando todo se sentía tan tranquilo.

Al final solo quedaron Mimi, Sora, Hikari, Miyako, Ruki, Juri, Shaochung, Ai, Izumi y Chiaki. Ai y Shaochung lucían adormiladas, probablemente no estaban acostumbradas a quedarse despiertas a esas horas de la madrugada pero el deseo por quedarse en esa improvisada fiesta era mayor.

No tenían micrófonos ni un equipo de sonido pero la música no faltó. Tomaron unas ramas y con ello improvisaron. Algunas cantaron bien, otras no tanto pero la diversión fue algo que no faltó en ese grupo de chicas que, quizás por primera vez, se habían reunido y solo querían divertirse.

Hikari se había encargado de tomar fotografías de todo lo ocurrido. No solo era el hermoso paisaje en el que se había dado esa fiesta sino también los hermosos recuerdos que habían creado y lo que prometía ser el inicio de una bella amistad.


	33. Flores de Fuego

**Palabra:** 100/A Promesa: Decir [una persona] que hará o dirá algo, comprometiéndose u obligándose a ello.

 **Propuesta** : por Freyja af-Folkvangr

 **Personajes:** Taichi, Rei, Neo.

 **Pairing:** Taichi, Rei.

 **Género:** Romance, amistad.

* * *

 **Flores de Fuego**

* * *

La mirada de Rei se posó en el cielo. Sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión al ver como los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo, aquellos colores le parecían tan hermosos. Su mano buscó la de Taichi y la apretó con fuerzas, deseaba transmitirle mediante ese gesto sus sentimientos, hacerle saber lo mucho que le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por ella y por su hermano y lo importante que era en su vida.

Recordaba cuando el día anterior le había prometido que la llevaría a ver los fuegos artificiales. Al principio había tenido sus dudas, ella no podía caminar y con tantas personas resultaba difícil poder llevar su silla de ruedas. En ese momento se reprochaba por haber dudado, Taichi y Zero le habían demostrado que no había nada imposible para aquellos que nunca se daban por vencido más cuando se trataba de una promesa.

Recordaba haberse sentido desanimada cuando vio que con la gente que había sería difícil llevar una silla de ruedas pero Taichi le demostró que eso no era ningún obstáculo. Le encargó a Neo que cuidara de la silla de ruedas mientras que él la cargaba sobre su espalda. La vergüenza le duró solo segundos, la espalda de Taichi era grande y cálida, se sentía segura.

—Gracias —susurró —. Taichi, Neo, los fuegos artificiales son tan hermosos.


	34. A mil latidos por segundo

**Palabra:** 36/B. Rubatosis: La perturbadora conciencia del latido de tu propio corazón.

 **Propuesta** por SkuAg.

 **Personajes:** Sora, Yamato.

 **Pairing:** Sora/Yamato

 **Género:** Romance.

* * *

 **A mil latidos por segundo**

* * *

Al principio le resultó extraño que Yamato quisiera hablar con ella en la playa. Sora estaba segura que ese día no celebraban ninguna fecha especial. Un pensamiento llegó a su mente y fue consciente de como los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más lentos. Mimi le había dicho que cuando en una pareja se usaba la frase "Tenemos que hablar" era sinónimo de ruptura. Yamato no la había usado pero había notado pequeños gestos en su novio que delataban nerviosismo.

—Sora —le dijo Yamato —. El Digimundo ha sido un lugar en donde hemos vivido incontables experiencias, aprendido tantas cosas y formado profundos lazos, por eso quiero que sea testigo de lo que quiero preguntarte —Yamato hizo una pausa y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, al abrirla pudo ver un pequeño anillo —. ¿Sora, te casarías conmigo?

Asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose incapaz de poder hablar. Sora no tenía una máquina para medir la frecuencia de los latidos de su corazón pero estaba segura que de tenerla esta le diría que su frecuencia cardiaca era de mil latidos por segundo o más. Llevó su mano en un intento por calmar su corazón y tratar de evitar que este se escapara de su pecho aunque la ciencia dijera que esto último era imposible.


	35. Deseos de proteger

**Palabra:** 60/B. Cingulomania: Fuerte deseo de sostener a alguien entre sus brazos.

 **Propuesta** por lamisteriosacristal.

 **Personajes:** Daisuke, Hikari.

 **Pairing:** Daisuke, Hikari.

 **Género:** Romance, Familia.

* * *

 **Deseos de proteger**

* * *

Cuando Daisuke supo que estaba enamorado de Hikari supo que jamás podría amar a otra persona con la misma intensidad que lo hacía e incluso llegó a creer que solo ella sería capaz de producirle ese fuerte deseo de sostener a alguien entre sus brazos. El tiempo se encargó en hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Volvió a experimentarlo la primera vez que la vio pero en esa ocasión dicho sentimiento estaba acostumbrado por temor. Daisuke no estaba acostumbrado a experimentar miedo pero ella era tan frágil, tan pequeña que temía lastimarla. El deseo de protegerla era algo que lo había acompañado desde el momento en que supo de su existencia y que se había hecho más notable cuando la vio apoyada en el regazo de Hikari. Para Daisuke no existía nada tan bello como las dos mujeres frente a él.

—No tengas miedo —le dijo Hikari mientras que le extendía a la pequeña bebé. A pesar del sudor en su rostro y el cansancio que sentía, Hikari estaba feliz.

Daisuke dudó por unos instantes antes de tomar a la bebé y rodearla con sus brazos. Su piel suave y su aspecto frágil le recordaban a una pequeña muñeca de porcelana que podría romperse en cualquier momento. Ella lo miraba con sus ojos abiertos tan parecidos a los de Hikari, parecía examinarlos.

—Bienvenida al mundo, Akiko. Soy tu padre, Daisuke y prometo que siempre te protegeré.


	36. Su brillante sonrisa

**Palabra:** 18/A. Desenlace: la resolución de una historia.

 **Propuesta** por Midnighttreasure.

 **Personajes:** Kotone, Nene, Sparrowmon.

 **Género:** Amistad, Famila.

* * *

 **Su brillante sonrisa**

* * *

Sparrowmon observó a Nene y a Kotone sonreír. Casi de manera automática la misma sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No había visto algo así en mucho tiempo y por mucho tiempo creyó que no volvería a verla. Kotone corría buscando un lugar en donde esconderse pero parecía distraerse con cualquier cosa que se encontraba.

Esas dos hermanas habían pasado por tantos problemas para estar juntas. Sparrowmon había visto a Nene sufrir por la ausencia de su hermana, había notado en su rostro la desesperación que le provocaba pensar que Kotone moriría sin que ella pudiera hacer algo y la culpa al notar las consecuencias de sus acciones, al creer que sin importar lo que hiciera, no quedaba ninguna esperanza ni motivos por los que seguir luchando.

Si Sparrowmon pudiera cambiar el pasado habría muchas cosas que no serían iguales. Habría hasta lo imposible para proteger la brillante sonrisa de ambas pero algo que sin duda no cambiaría era el desenlace. Verlas jugar de ese modo le hacía sentir que todo había valido la pena.

La guerra fue difícil, muchos digimon inocentes fueron lastimados. Bagramon había causado tanto sufrimiento en el mundo digital pero todo había terminado, gracias el sacrificio de los valientes héroes que lucharon hasta el final, que lo dieron todo en esa batalla para poder hacer que el Digimundo fuera un lugar feliz para todos.


	37. Virus

**Palabra:** 36/A. **Caos** : Desorden y a falta de una dirección o camino que seguir.

Propuesta por **Dunnik**.

 **Personaje:** Akihiro Kurata

 **Género:** Drama.

* * *

 **Virus**

* * *

Kurata trató de normalizar su respiración, se repitió varias veces que se encontraba en el mundo humano; no funcionó. Él lo sabía, mientras los digimon siguieran existiendo, no podría dormir en paz. Llevó una mano hasta su frente, estaba empapado en sudor. No era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de despertar, siempre era lo mismo, el recuerdo de su viaje al Digimundo no lo dejaba descansar.

Su mirada se posó en su escritorio, lugar donde se encontraban sus planes y sonrío. Si todo resultaba como esperaba, su plan muy pronto se vendría completado. Lo único de lo que se arrepentía era que para lograrlo tuviera que hacer uso de lo que tanto odiaba y que lo hacía enfermar.

"Cuando todo esto termine me desharé de Gizmon, debo deshacerme de todos los virus", se dijo mentalmente. Podía ser su creación, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir la existencia de algo que podría volverse en su contra. Trató de volver a dormir, repitiéndose que, en poco tiempo, Gizmon estaría terminado y podría enviarlo al mundo digital para que diera inicio a una guerra cuyo propósito sería exterminar a todos los seres que habitaban dicho mundo.


	38. Viaje sin fin

**Palabra:** 108/B. Corybantic: salvaje, frenético.

 **Personaje:** Aegiochusmon

 **Género:** aventura.

* * *

 **Viaje sin fin**

* * *

—Corybantic —le dijo Aegiochusmon al pequeño Aegiomon—, así es como yo describiría al mundo. Si quieres sobrevivir debes ser fuerte, luchar constantemente y luchar aún más.

Aegiochusmon observó al digimon frente a él limpiarse las lágrimas. Sabía que seguía adolorido, hambriento y probablemente más asustado, pero que lo había escuchado y que por ello pretendía ser fuerte, algo que consideraba no era suficiente.

—Por favor —le dijo con voz temblorosa —, tómeme como su aprendiz.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —preguntó Aegiochusmon, recordando cuando tiempo atrás era él quien se encontraba en esa situación, en ese entonces seguía siendo un Aegiomon.

—Porque, porque —intentó decir el digimon de nivel inferior. Por la forma en que tartamudea no parecía tener una respuesta.

—Cuando sepas que decir, búscame y seré tu maestro.

Aegiochusmon no esperó a que Aegiomon respondiera, ni siquiera se quedó a confirmar que no tuviera nada que decir. Continuó con su viaje, sabiendo que no sería la última vez que vería a ese digimon y que cuando eso ocurriera, formaría parte de su aventura. Mientras tanto, buscaría a digimons fuertes a los que vencer y algo para comer.


	39. Una historia que se repite

**Palabra:** 108/B. Corybantic: salvaje, frenético.

 **Personaje:** Aegiochusmon

 **Género:** aventura.

* * *

 **Viaje sin fin**

* * *

—Corybantic —le dijo Aegiochusmon al pequeño Aegiomon—, así es como yo describiría al mundo. Si quieres sobrevivir debes ser fuerte, luchar constantemente y luchar aún más.

Aegiochusmon observó al digimon frente a él limpiarse las lágrimas. Sabía que seguía adolorido, hambriento y probablemente más asustado, pero que lo había escuchado y que por ello pretendía ser fuerte, algo que consideraba no era suficiente.

—Por favor —le dijo con voz temblorosa —, tómeme como su aprendiz.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —preguntó Aegiochusmon, recordando cuando tiempo atrás era él quien se encontraba en esa situación, en ese entonces seguía siendo un Aegiomon.

—Porque, porque —intentó decir el digimon de nivel inferior. Por la forma en que tartamudea no parecía tener una respuesta.

—Cuando sepas que decir, búscame y seré tu maestro.

Aegiochusmon no esperó a que Aegiomon respondiera, ni siquiera se quedó a confirmar que no tuviera nada que decir. Continuó con su viaje, sabiendo que no sería la última vez que vería a ese digimon y que cuando eso ocurriera, formaría parte de su aventura. Mientras tanto, buscaría a digimons fuertes a los que vencer y algo para comer.


	40. La luz en medio de la oscuridad

**Palabra:** 11/A. Aurora: Luz tenue y en tonos rosados, que aparece justo antes de la salida del sol.

Propuesta por **Midnighttreasure**.

 **Pairing:** Takeru x Hikari.

* * *

 **La luz en medio de la oscuridad**

* * *

 **Sumary:** A Takeru le gustaba comparar a Hikari con la aurora.

* * *

"Para Hikari, que ha sido una aurora en mi vida. Gracias por demostrarme que sin importar lo oscuro que pueda verse el panorama, el sol siempre vuelve a salir."

El sonido del teléfono celular llamó la atención de Takeru. Presionó el ícono de guardar antes de contestar, tenía una sospecha acerca de la identidad de la persona que lo llamaba. En cuanto escuchó su voz supo que estaba en lo correcto, era su editor. También pudo notar que estaba molesto. No lo culpaba, se suponía que debía terminar ese libro una semana antes.

—Estaba por enviarte el libro al correo electrónico —fue la respuesta de Takeru —, aunque si quieres puedes esperar unos días a que termine de pulirlo.

—Imposible —respondió su editor, por el tono de su voz se notaba lo mucho que le aterraba esa posibilidad —, tenemos una agenda que cumplir, no podemos permitirnos más retrasos.

—Solo bromeaba —respondió Takeru, consciente de lo importante que eran las fechas, más cuando había dado su palabra. Creó una copia de respaldo y en envío su escrito en lo que su editor le hablaba acerca de lo importante de la profesionalidad.

En cuanto colgó la llamada se apresuró en llamar a Hikari. Había prometido invitarla a comer un helado en cuanto terminara su libro y no quería hacerla esperar más. Quería agradecerle por no haber perdido la fe en él en ningún momento y por haber sido su inspiración cuando las palabras se negaban a salir.


	41. Un regalo para Sora

**Palabra:** 21/A Clepsidra: Reloj de agua.

Propuesta por **SkuAg**.

 **Pairing:** Sora x Yamato.

* * *

 **Un regalo para Sora**

* * *

 **Sumary:** Yamato está en búsqueda de algo especial para su esposa.

* * *

Yamato se sentía agotado, deseoso de poder tomar un baño y acostarse cuanto antes, pero no estaba dispuesto a regresar a su casa de inmediato. Por la expresión de Gabumon parecía que estaba pensando en lo mismo. Después de una expedición a la luna parecía ser lo más sensato, pero era el cumpleaños de Sora y Yamato consideraba un crimen llegar con las manos vacías.

—Sora lo entenderá —Gabumon parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos por no quedarse dormido —, para ella bastará con verte regresar sano y salvo.

—Lo sé, pero tengo que compensarla. Puedes dormir en el carro mientras busco algo.

—Sabes que no es tu culpa. Pero si quieres buscar algo, cuenta con mi ayuda.

Yamato sabía que Gabumon estaba en lo cierto. Nadie tenía la culpa de que la expedición se alargara más de lo debido. Sus superiores le habían dicho que esas cosas solían pasar con frecuencia y él sabía que era cierto, no era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría. Sabía que Sora lo entendería, pero Yamato no quería defraudarla.

Buscó en varias tiendas sin encontrar algo que pudiera convencerlo. En más de una ocasión se dijo que debería tomar lo primero que se encontrara y en cada una de esas ocasiones se reclamó el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, diciéndose que Sora se merecía algo especial.

Cuando vio una clepsidra supo que había dado con lo que buscaba. Su diseño le pareció interesante, pero ese no fue el motivo por el que lo eligió. Recordaba que antes de partir de expedición ella le había dicho que esos relojes le parecían interesantes. Intentó comprarlos, pero no pudo localizar ninguno.

Cuando llegó a su casa y la encontró vacía llegó a pensar lo peor. Llamó a Sora esperando que se encontrara bien. La respuesta que recibió le pareció tan lógica que se sintió tonto al no haberla considerado. Era su cumpleaños y Mimi había organizado una pequeña fiesta para celebrarlo.

—¿Qué dices, Gabumon? ¿Te quedas a descansar o vamos a la fiesta?

—Creo que el descanso puede esperar un poco, los extraño mucho.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Yamato pensando en su esposa, hijos y digimon.


	42. Una tarde bajo la lluvia

**Palabra:** 29/A. Pluviófilo: Persona que ama la lluvia.

Propuesta por: **lamisterioracristal**.

 **Pairing:** Daisuke x Hikari.

* * *

 **Una tarde bajo la lluvia**

* * *

 **Sumary:** A Daisuke no le gustaba la lluvia, pero después de que olvidara su sombrilla llegaría a amarla.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Daisuke al ver que comenzaba a gotear fue buscar su sombrilla. Grande fue su frustración cuando no la encontró, más al recordar que esa mañana la había tenido en sus manos y que la había dejado en algún lugar de su habitación porque creyó que no la necesitaría. Mentalmente se dijo que si se daba prisa podría llegar a su casa antes de que la lluvia comenzara. Pasó su mochila al frente y se colocó su abrigo para evitar que sus útiles se mojaran.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa —le dijo Hikari. También había olvidado su sombrilla.

Después de cinco minutos comenzó a llover. En pocos minutos la lluvia se hizo tan intensa que se vieron obligados a detenerse. Una parada de autobús fue el único lugar donde pudieron resguardarse de la lluvia. Eran las únicas personas que se encontraban en ese lugar y un vistazo al horario de buses bastó para saber que faltaba más de una hora para que pasara el siguiente.

—¿Crees que debamos seguir corriendo? —preguntó Daisuke —. No creo que podamos mojarnos más de lo que ya lo estamos.

La mirada de Hikari se posó sobre su bolso y luego pasó al frente. Comenzó a llover con más fuerza.

—Mejor esperemos, no parece que falte mucho para que deje de llover.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la parada. Por varios minutos se limitaron a ver las gotas de agua caer. Al final fue Daisuke quien decidió romper el silencio. Estar con Hikari no era algo que le molestara, incluso si no estaban hablando, pero el verla callada le hacían pensar que ella estaba incómoda. Fue el sonido de su estómago lo que le dio una idea.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Daisuke le ofreció un onigiri que había preparado y olvidado comer.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó Hikari, pero al ver a Daisuke negar decidió tomarlo —. Gracias. Si abrieras un restaurante, iría cada vez que pudiera.

—Cuando tenga mi propio restaurante podrás comer gratis cuando quieras —respondió Daisuke, sintiéndose avergonzado en cuanto terminó de hablar por lo que se apresuró en cambiar de tema —. ¿Cómo sabías que quiero abrir un restaurante?

—No lo sabía, solo lo dije porque me gusta como cocinas.

Daisuke sintió su rostro enrojecer en cuanto escuchó esas palabras de Hikari. No era la primera vez que le decían algo así, pero tratándose de Hikari se convertía en algo muy especial y significativo para él.

—Puedo cocinar para ti cada vez que quieras.

—Te tomo la oferta.

A Daisuke no le gustaba la lluvia, pero después de esa tarde se consideraba pluviófilo, pues fue gracias a esta que pudo pasar una tarde junto a Hikari. El resfriarse no hizo que cambiara de opinión.


End file.
